Beg Daddy
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: Eren Jeager, is tired of his life as a female model, especially since he's a male, but the last thing he wants to do is loose his families main source of money. Everything in his career seemed to be running smoothly, until a certain black haired male burst into his dressing room, and threatens his very existence as a person. Re-editing
1. Chapter 1

'Another day, another crappy situation', I think as I roll out of my plush king sized bed.

The covers accompany me to the floor and with a loud bang and stabbing pain in my chest, I know that I'm awake and have to go to prison for the next 7 hours.

'So what will it be today Eren', I ask myself as I push myself up from the floor so I can walk over to my closet, 'skip school and parade around as a female, or actually go to school and be Eren.'

I pull out my black turtle neck sweater and a crisp pair of tan pants walking from the wardrobe and walk around to my full length mirror. Around the mirror are pictures of myself with longer brown hair, frilly dress, loads of makeup, tiny skirts, and even some high quality official anime cosplay that I had been hired to do.

I think I was about 8 when my father left my mother and I on a cold winter night. My mother was distraught for months, I had to be handled by my older aunt Clarisse who had made a career in fashion designing.

I remember she would put wigs on me, and dress me up in her outfits on days she had no other children to help model. Of coarse I had thought it was ridiculous to dress as a girl at that age, but soon people all over were calling and offering my aunt big bucks for a chance to have me model. I went with it because I liked helping her in some form, by age 10 I had become the most sought after young female model in the United Maria states.

The only problem is that, I never really did like cross-dressing or even modeling, but it's what brings a steady income in my household, especially with my mother being to depressed to work.

I sigh and slip into the pants fastening the waist and looping a belt on through. I guess I could quit, or even shown myself as a boy to the world, it's not like I haven't been found as a boy, most of the photographers have looked around it though, so I look around it to. I slip on the black turtle neck adjusting it to my neck. It's not like I have never modeled as a male before, I have twice. Once for a Levi's jeans commercial, and another time I cosplayed a male character for a popular anime, but both times my agent asked my name be kept confidential.

I cuff my pants and slip on a fresh pair of black socks. Being a girl isn't so bad , I enjoy acting like a total princess sometimes, and plus, the shoes are pretty cool. I slip on a pair of black dress shoes, I was always lucky to have smaller, more delicate feet, perfect for the heels people insist I wear.

I walk over to the bathroom strolling past my mothers room where her loud snores are sounding and slip into the bathroom. I first brush my teeth with a minty white toothpaste, then proceed to use my 'his smile' teeth whitener, companies are so strict about teeth colors. Next I pull the top of my hair into very short middle pony tail, some pieces hang into my eyes, and at the back most of the hair is out. 'This is as good as it get's Eren.' I think as I back out of the bathroom.

"Mmm, good morning honey," Says my mother giving me a warm hug, "Do you want anything to eat before you head out?" She asks in a soft tone.

I rub her head, "No thanks, I'm going to eat when I get there." I say.

She sighs, "One of these mornings I'd like to share breakfast with you." She says pulling away to get a good look at my face.

"Soon mom," I say flashing her a giant smile, "I really have to go if I want time to eat and get to class though." I say hugging her one more time.

She hugs me back tightly, "Please be carful." She says and let's me go. "And don't forget to go right to your shoot today, your agent won't be able to pick you up." She reminds me.

I let out an exaggerated sigh, "Oh nooo, walking, what will I ever do." I exclaim and bend back as if I'm dying.

Mother laughs genuinely, something she doesn't do as much. I give her a kiss on the check and start to walk to my room, "I'll see you later mother." I say she sighs and I hear her door close silently.

I make work in pushing on my thin rimmed silver glasses and sliding a black bag on my back, no better time than now to get to school. I slip on my watch and rush out of the house into the sunny morning light. My school is about a 20 minute walk away so immediately start my walk.

The air feels nice as thoughts of today's shoot flood my thoughts. Today, an hour after school ends, I have to be at a company called 'Rose Weddings'. Normally I'd ride with my agent, but today they have some other silly things to do across town. Taking a cab is an option, but a little walking never hurt anyone, I won't be to late if I leave from school and start of towards the business district.

The shoot summary said it will be a three hour shoot of wedding dresses, accompanied by groom's, so fun right, how about no. A bunch of grabby fools trying to fondle me when I least expect it, it's like a trap for my secret to be found. I have no idea what could happen if it get's out, 'high schooler Eren Jeager has been parading around as popular model 'Erin Helona' I can see the headlines already.

My thoughts are cancelled out by my walking into the school yard, a few people are here, and the places is quickly getting full as students drive and walk from all around.

I grumble and walk into the building carefully swaying around the other students and re-adjusting my glasses. I actually need them, I'm not horribly blind, but It is a bother to go to class without them.

I stop at my locker 'E396' and spin in my code '02-40-01'. It pops open easily displaying my pile of books and school supplies.

"Good Morning Eren."

"I'm still half awake."

I turn my head, my friends Armin and Marco are before me with their books In their hands.

"Hey guys, Marco it looks like you only brushed half your head." I say as I reach out to fix the other side to the best of my ability.

"It's whatever," he says covering half his yawn, "Can you hurry up and get your books, I only ate half my breakfast today." He grumbles.

Armin chuckles, "Yea Eren, you should get your stuff, I'm pretty hungry."

I roll my eyes and pull my Japanese book, as well as my math's book from my locker, then stuffing my backpack in and slamming in closed.

"Finally!" Marco exclaims, before we can fully walk away I'm bumped in the shoulder so hard I fall onto my back loosing my breath and having my books sprawl out all over the floor.

"My bad Jeager," A deep rough voice says above me, I can barely make it out from all the chuckling, "I didn't even see you there." It says before walking away. From my spot on the floor I see Levi Ackerman walking away from me with a smug smirk on his face.

Marco and Armin help me up, "Are you alright Eren?" Asks Armin quietly. I nod and take my books that a blonde girl hands over to me. "Thank you." I say to her before she walks away.

"Let's just go eat guys." I say to Armin and Marco who starts to cheer leading us down to the café.

(1374 Words)


	2. Chapter 2

Armin, Marco, and I walked from the cafe, Armin with a cup of hot tea, Marco with half of the breakfast bar, and me with a croissant in a box on top of my book, and I hot cup of choclate in my other hand.

"What are you doing afterschool today Eren?" Asks Armin taking a sip of his tea as we walk towards our classes.

"I'm, uh, going grocery shopping with my mother." I sputter out quickly hopeing Armin doesn't notice my red ears.

I can't possibly tell these two that I model as a female, they'd never speak to me again for sure.

"Oh really, getting anything interesting?" Marco pipes up from behind us still munching down on some fruit.

"Just a few things, veggies, and fruits, we might ride out to a farm even." I say, more lies, my ears feel like they are on fire.

"Oh that's to bad," Armin sighs, " was hoping to hang out and study." He says.

I laugh, "When I'm free I promise we can go to your favorite chinese food place and study, okay." I say, Armin giggles and blushe, "Yea, sure."

"Alright here's my stop guys," I say standing before my japanese/math class. Armin and Marco share English/math/french for the next three hours, while I have a break after my two classes. This may seem all cool but they have an afternoon break while I'm in class, so I won't really see them fow a while.

Armin sighs heavily, "I guess this is goodbye friend." He says with a moppy expression. Marco rolls his eyes, "Don't fall asleep, I'll know if you do." Hsays taking a swig from his orange juice.

I chuckle, "Yea whatever guys, catha on the other side." I joke and slowly wave backing up.

Armin fake cries and limps away with a cheery Marco following behind him.

I am the only student in here besides a pale girl who's looking out the window. I ignore her and walk to my assigned seat right next to a wide window just three seats from the front of the room.

I set my books, drink, and crassoint down on the desk not even bothering to eat them, I'm still nervous abut my shoot, I've never been in a wedding dress before, It's not my biggest shoot, but It's diffrent from the normal clothing I wear. I sigh and slide the window open propping my chair near it and laying back over the edge. A cherry blossom tree is flourishing above me, people always yell at me about how dangerous it is to hang upside don in the window, but there's something calming about it.

I wonder what I'd look like in a suit, A beautiful long haired girl bouncing towards me, beaming with happiness, marriage, now that's a daydream worth while. I wonder how I'll tell my future wife of how I once modled the jeans she loves so much. I snort out loud and place a hand out to catch a falling blossom. It floats around my hand and I sigh as I watch it drift away.

"Eren Jeager, please get out of the window!" Excliams the deep voice of my Japanese teacher Mr. Mike.

I grunt but slide from the window anyway exagerattidly plopping down into my seat.

Mr. Mike gives me a firm glare from the window, but I just open my book getting out the papers and pencild needed.

5 Minutes until the bell rings and Levi Ackerman comes into the room with his sister Mikasa Ackerman, and best friend Hange Zoe.

They are loud as they find their seats, Hange's is in the front of the room, so Mike can keep a good eye on her, especially after he had found her mixing some liquids in the back that had exploded when he picked it up, there is still a burnt spot on the ceiling. Mikasa sits directly behind me, she's taken a liking to teasing me by flirting. Which then leads me to believe that that is the reason Levi, her older brother hates me so much, he sits to my right and like to constantly throw papers with things like 'You're trash Jeager' 'You better be taking notes' and 'Watch your back'. It makes it a pain I have to sit through this for 2 hours.

"Hi Eren." Says Mikasa as she plops down behind me crossing her legs and reclinign back.

I nod curtly and face forward once again, "What's wrong jeager, don't you know it's impolite to igore a lady." Says Levi as he gently settles into his seat.

I don't say anthign and instead tap my pencil hoping the lesson will start soon.

"Hey brat, you heaar me." Levi says gripping my ear and pulling me close.

"Stop Levi, you'll hurt him." Says Mikasa pushing Levi away but he pulls me wuth him.

They both snicker and I frown, "Please let me go Levi?" I say, Levi chuckles deeply.

"So you're not deaf then, good." He says as he let's go of my ear and pushes me back roughly into my chair, I would have probably fallen out the widow if It weren't for Mikasa's foot pushing me down.

I gasp in anxiety and quickly turn putting my head down into my arms.

I hear Levi shift closer to me, probably to hit me or something but Mikasa speaks, "Leave him be Levi, the lesson will start anytime now." She says, and on cue, Mike starts to speak.

"Today we will do greetings, Ko- Ni-Chi-Wa." He says and bows slightly.

Class carries on with us writing Kangi and learning about culture. Everynow and then Levi would glance at me making my ears go red when our eyes connect.

When Mike leaves I take the time to go over my notes, ensuring that all my notes make sense while the examples are fresh inmy head, atleast until I feel hands curling around my shoulders.

"You're shoulders are tight Eren, are you stressed?" She whispers into my ear.

I jerk away from her nearly wanting to throw myself out the window this time, "I'm fine Mikasa," I chuckle nervously and turn to face her," I've just been studying alot." I say and smile.

"Oh to bad, you lnow I could always give you a masage." She offers. Before I can reply Levi pipes up.

"Don't touch that Brat Mikasa." He says, he's not looking at us, but instead he is facing the board.

"You're so boring." She says as she pulls out her phone clicking he rtongue.

I let out a relives sigh and pull out my own phone pairing my bluetooth wirless bean headphones and lying back over the window with the song "Feels" bumping quietly.

I end up falling asleep in that window, I don't wake up until It's break time where I frantically look around the half empty room alarmed.

Levi is looking at me with his sister eating a bento box. "The brats up." He says.

"Wh-what time is it?" I ask quietly trying not to sound demanding.

"You slept past math class, it's lunch now, our break."

I groan loudly and look down when a slam sounds on my desk. Lvi slapped down notes titles "Eren's copy in elegant headwriting." I look on it stunned.

"Don't think to much about it, I only did it becuase Mikasa forced me to."

I chuckl and slip off my glasses and headphones, "Thank you Levi and Mikasa." I say as I stand up walking from the room and towards the cafe.

(1264 Words)


	3. Chapter 3

I had to rush to the cafeteria quickly buying a small spinach salad decorated with strawberries and rice vinegar. My focus was scarfing it down, which I did by holding it up and basically sliding the whole thing in my mouth.

"Hi Eren." Says a soft voice from behind me as I'm trying to wipe away the sticky vinegar.

"Hey, Umm, Anna, right." I answer unsure, yesterday me and the bright red-haired girl were assigned some silly project in English on the life of Shakespeare.

"Well, I only came to remind you that we have that essay do at the end of the week," She twist a bright strand around her finger and looks up into my eyes, "I was going to start last night, but I didn't want you to think I was an overachiever, and I wanted to see if you were free to come to my house and work on it." She says.

I chuckle, "You're going to hate me then, I'll be busy every day after school, so I went ahead and finished it," I say pulling out my wallet and a blue hard drive holding my assignments, "Here, it's under 'Shakespeare Essay' if you want to proofread it and add anything."

"O-oh, yea well then, I'll do that, thank you Eren." She says pushing the hard drive into her very expensive looking 'Sonny' hand bag, I wonder what she'd think if she knew I had the same bag in six colors in my closet straight from the designer himself.

"I guess, I'll see you in English then." She says throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Mhhm." I say and swiftly turn leaving her behind, the halls are empty besides a few couples kissing, and others studying.

I walk into my classroom, only Levi and Mikasa are there, Levi balancing on his chair, and Mikasa on her phone.

Just a few more hours Eren, I promise myself.

...

I let out a loud groan stretching my sore back when the teacher walks out leaving us with 5 more minutes before the freedom bell.

"What are you doing today Eren?" Asks Mikasa as she gets up and opts to sit on Levi's desk.

"I'm going to help my mother with a few errands." I say feeling my ears slowly grow red.

Mikasa hums, "Anything fun?"

"Just groceries really, visit a farm for produce." I say feeling my ears burn up, especially when Levi rest his sharp gaze on me, or more so my red ears.

I let out a nervous chuckle and turn towards them in hopes of hiding the dead giveaway's, "What are you guys doing?" I ask nervously.

But before either can answer me, the bell rings and Mikasa is the first to jump up, "I'm out, don't worry bout' driving me home Levi, I'm riding with Annie."

Levi silently nods and starts to get up, I follow packing all my books in my hand as Anna comes skipping to me.

Of course we switch classrooms depending on what your lessons are, and I happened to have English, then Chemistry, and end the day off with History.

"Would you like a ride home Eren, my parents just got me a car." She exclaims flashing her new keys.

I hold back an eye roll and instead offer her a politer smile, "No thank you, I'm a walker." I say and try to get around her.

She steps in front of me again, "Oh please, just one time won't hurt Eren." She whines, I get ready to tell her off, not really wanting to have her know where I live, when a warm arm suddenly wraps around me, "I'm dropping the shitty nerd off, I have to head to a friend's house before I go to my photoshoot." Says Levi Coolly.

I always forget that this dumb bastard is also a model, I just hope I never have to model with him, I'm tired of seeing his face everywhere.

Wait, did he say he's taking me home, I never ever agreed to this. Levi begins to drag me from the room only unwinding himself from me when we are out of Anna's sight.

"Umm, thanks for-" I'm interrupted by Levi.

"Yeah, shut the hell up and go to your locker," Levi adjust my collar, "My car is a white 2017 Mitsubishi, meet me right away." He says and walks away.

"Bu-but."

"Be there." He says from down the hall.

I angrily stomp away to my locker inputting the stupid code and hurriedly pushing my stuff down into my bag. I readjust my glasses on my ace slamming closed the locker, there is no way I'm getting in a car with that devil man, He pushed me down this morning, hard.

I break into a brisk walk down the hallway and through the doors of the prison. It takes me a few seconds to speed past the parking lot and beyond the gates where I let out a heavy start and leisurely walk towards the company, opposite of my house.

A few minutes into my walk and a white car all but screeches in front of me as I'm about to cross the street. I squeal in outrage until Levi angrily gets out the car, how the hell did he find me!

"Eren, I told you to meet me." Levi says angrily as he quickly makes his way to me, grabbing my right ear and pulling me towards his luxuriously clean white car.

I curse at him as he pulls me along, roughly throwing me into the passenger seat, I watch him with mean eyes as he walks around the other side, gracefully sliding into the driver's seat. I glare at him ready to demand I be let go, but he glares back. I can't hide the whimper I make as I settle into the plush leather seats and buckle my seatbelt.

"Give me your address." He says, I go to argue, but he gives me a devilish look so I type my home address into his GPS instead.

The drive is quiet with me getting more and more antsy at the fact I'll surely be late to my shoot if I walk, I might make it if I take my car, but I hate the stupid thing, It's so girly. We pull up to my house, my cute little bug car is parked sloppily beside father's old motorcycle my mother refused to get rid of.

"Thanks," I say sliding out the car with a red angry face, "But just for the record, I don't need your help Levi." I say and quickly saunter into my house slamming the door and quickly running to a window.

I watch with cold eyes as the stupid fool pulls off, now I'll have to put in my extensions, I won't have enough time to sit back, get my hair braided for wig, go through makeup, and get dressed, stupid Levi, messing up everything.

I dash up my stairs snatching a box of long brown hair extensions from under my bed and ripping the box open. I hurriedly take another to give the impression of long thick hair and run to my bathroom attaching the pieces as quickly as I can. Once done I hastily rip off my clothes shoving myself into some booty lifting Levi short, a black belt a tan colored crop top that's form fitting and shoving my emergency things into a pink casual clutch. I don't take much for time as I grab my silly keys and dash back out the door.

I'm in the car starting the engine and ripping out the drive way faster than I can recognize.

The stupid drive takes 10 minutes, but still every moment is vital in my career, every. Damn. Moment.

I pull into the lot parking my car and rushing inside, oh god please help me.

###

(1377 Words)


	4. Chapter 4

My arrival is met with frantic make ladies, "Good golly love, where have you been," Exclaims a tall blonde woman.

"Please forgive my lateness, I got caught up with some stupid boy who insisted on taking me home." I say honestly as I bow to the two women before me.

They chuckle lightly, "No harm done dear, come with us please."

The process begins as it always does, a woman on hair, and a women on makeup. Mrs. Tall and blonde gives me a beautiful half up half down bun leaving hair's out and making me look fresh and youthful. Mrs. Short but sassy painted my face in an expensive foundation I couldn't pronounce as well as a combination of light brown and gold shades of my eyes, she put a lot of work into contouring my already sharp check bones and continued with all of this until she was satisfied.

"Ugh, another lovely piece Esmerelda." Says the shorter lady to the taller stabbing her side gently with a long nail.

"I feel very beautiful." I say quietly trying my best to get on their good sides, they both gush at the compliment, "Go ahead down the hall and to the left, you'll see girls getting dressed, okay." Says the tall blonde. I nod politely, "Thank you very much for your hard work." I say and walk away from the whispering women.

Down the hall is a short line of girls, all tall and skinny, but the hair colors range accordingly.

"Oh my god, you're so beautiful." exclaims a jumpy brunette with thick glasses set on her nose.

I smile a little, "So are you, do you have a name?" I ask her quietly.

"Please call me Hange." She says sticking of a soft hand. I gently take it giving her a stern shake.

"Wow your hands feel so warm and manly." She says giggling like a fool making a few girls look back.

I chuckle nervously and scratch my head.

"Just Kidding, just kidding!" She all but yells cackling.

"Mrs. Zoe, You're up next." Says a sassy looking woman from in a room.

Hange laughs, "Bye girl I just met, at the end of the shoot please come find me, I'd love to hang out." She says as she backs into the room nearly running over the designer.

I sigh waving back at her, "Mrs. Mehlona, please step this way." insist a ravenette women holding a door open for me. I smile and glide into the room. It's filled with beautiful white dresses, a few are in light blues and pinks, and on another wall, is an arrangement of bridesmaid's dresses.

"So, the Erin Mehlona is going to be modeling my works." Says the women with a happy smile.

I laugh", you must be the wonderful designer 'Gabby Rose'," I say reaching out my hand to shake hers.

"Very correct, I see you've done your homework." She says shaking my hand loosely and spinning around to a selection of white dresses.

I quietly, and awkwardly stand in the center of the room, "Undress Erin." She says pointing to a divider in the room. I gratefully scurry on over to it and begin to strip to nothingness, I forgot to put on anything today.

"So, is it true you're a male?" Gabby suddenly asks as she throws a garter over to me, I chuckle and slide them on, "Yea, it's a long story." I say in my normal voice.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm more so dying to see you model this dress." She says as a white dress peaks around the corner of the divider.

I gently slip on the expensive material and come out for assistance with the buttoning. "How does it feel love?" She asks coming behind me to tighten the buttons.

"I really like it, Its comfortable around the waist, but I'll probably need higher shoes." I say referring to the long length of the dress.

Gabby giggles and releases me on the last button, "let me just pick a pair out." She says walking over to a wall of shoes and examining them closely.

After a good minute, she plucks a very pretty pair of strappy heels and assist me in putting them on. "Okay now stand for me." She says once they're fastened.

I stand being very careful of the dresses hem, "Walk to the mirror over there." She instructs. I do as she says and almost have a nosebleed at my reflection, "Th-this is so beautiful Mrs. Rose." I say posing a few times.

She smiles at me fixing little details while I continue to admire myself.

"Alright, you're all done lovely, you're going to be on set 5, do you know where that is?" She asks. I nod remembering vaguely a sign pointing to set numbers.

"Alrighty the, good luck." She says ushering me out the door.

"Bye ." I say and make my way down the hall towards my assigned set.

There are already a bunch of people waiting around the set, I could clearly see the brunet from earlier, Hange screaming into the ear of a black-haired male I couldn't quite see.

I make my way to a professional looking man who is adjusting his cameras.

"Hi, I'm Erin Mehlona, we'll be working together today." I say and hold out a hand.

The man seems annoyed by my presence until his eyes lands on my face and he smile brightly, "My goodness, the gods have sent me a wonderful present!" He exclaims making people turn towards us in surprise.

I chuckle my cheeks growing red, "My dear Erin, I believe this is the first time we've met, but I do recount seeing you many times." He says.

"Oh yes, I've done quite a bit of work, my favorite is always the Levi jeans." I say honestly with a sincere smile recalling my fondest memories with the company.

The man chuckles deeply, "Well I hope we can make some fun memories here," The man pulls out a business card, "Call me Harry dear, I hope you're ready to stun the people." He says.

I laugh, "Thank you Harry, please take care of me during the shoot." I say.

"Yea you take care dolly, I'll see you after I'm done with these camera's." He says holding a big expensive looking camera.

I smile and walk away towards chair that has my name on it, Erin in big pink letters on a black canvas, that's nice of them.

I sit in the chair planning to wait for the start of the shoot quietly observing the people, but Hange dances over to me in her own dress with the taller, lankier man being dragged behind her.

"Release me shitty glasses." Barks an all too familiar voice. Oh god, this can't be happening, why does god dislike me so much, I question honestly.

"You have to meet my new friend, umm."

"Four eyes, you don't even know the princesses name." He says.

"Hello.' I say, they aren't all too far from me but Hange lets out a squeal dragging, Lev flipping Ackerman with her, are they dating?

"Aren't you Erin Mehlona?" Asks Levi sliding into a chair similar to mine. I nod scared to talk to him, if he finds me out, I'm so fudged, he'd definitely ruin my career.

"So you're the famous Erin, It's nice to meet you!" She says loudly reaching over to shake my hand, but we already met.

"I chuckle nervously and shake her hand softly not wanting her to talk about my 'manly hands'.

"On the set, everyone!" Shouts Harry rotating his shoulders in front of a winter themed background.

"Alright, let's get started." says Levi as we walk to join a few other males and females dressed similar to us.

(1303 words)


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever had one moment in your life you really regretted, so much so, that even before it fully escalated, you realize, you fucked up.

...

The shoot had ran smoothly besides the fact I felt I was being watched intensely. The pictures were repeats of me flashing the camera dazed eyes and flaunting the dress at it's best angles. I had changed about 7 times, all of the dresses glamourous, long and covering my 'chest'. Luckily for me, Gabby insisted that I don't have to pose with another male, but instead I should make the dress standout on it's own.

At the end, the models and I had grouped for a cover banner photo, I could of sworn I felt a hand sliding around my dress, but I could barely tell from all of the fabric.

After the shoot I was the first to thank Harry and rush off to my a private dressing room that Gabby had put my clothes in.

In there sat my agent Mrs. Nanaba tapping her fingers quickly on her phone.

"Hello Nana." I say quietly, closing the door behind me with a soft thud.

Nana looks up sharply piercing me with an angry glare, "You were late to the set, why."

I could read the demand in her voice and automatically started to freeze up in fear, "I ra- ran into a bit -o-of trob-trouble with a guy, he ins-insisted on taking me home." I say biting my lip at the end and trying not to stutter anymore.

"So a guy wanted to take you home." She says looking at my ears in distaste.

"Alright Eren," Nana stands and walks towards the door, "You go ahead and get dressed, I'm going to run down to the shoot and discuss the photos with your photographer," Nana turns to me from the door, "This better not happen ever again Eren." She says and walks out the room leaving me to my lonely.

I sigh deeply, not trying to hide my real voice as I do, my throat hurts from speaking high pitched through the shoot.

I grab my phone from inside my handbag and instantly put on my favorite song Bon appetite by Kety Purry.

The music echos around me and I smile as I start to undo the corset on the white wedding dress they had slid me into.

I groove with the beat as the music plays on sliding off hair accessories so my hair tumbles down my back, and then I strip myself of the garter I had been wearing and stand fully naked in the center of the room.

It's at this moment I remember I should have locked the door, but before I can go to lock it, It suddenly swings open and a black haired male with a neat trimmed undercut is standing before me and a bright flash binds me for a moment.

"So I was correct." He says as he closes the door behind him, a clicking noise echos above the music.

"Le-levi it's not what you think." I cry quietly trying to cover myself with a nearby robe.

Levi just stares at me reclining on the door with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Ple-please don't tell anyone Levi." I say through my tears, I can't believe this is happening to me.

Levi gives an unamusd chuckle, "So you're hiding as a girl, and don't want anyone to know," Levi pushes from the door and stalks towards my trembling shorter figure, "That Erin Mehlona," Levi comes up behind me, a hand grips my hair, "is actually a sick pervert boy named Eren Jeager." Levi says as he other hand grips my thigh roughly pulling my head back.

I start to cry harder, "No, no, Levi, I sw-swear I'm not a pervert," I try to turn my head to him, but he's still gripping my hair tightly, "I gotten into modeling a few times when I was younger and I couldn't get out of it, please don't do this." I beg through my tears.

Levi bends down so his soft lips graze my ear tenderly, "What don't you want me to do Eren." Says Levi quietly, "Beg me not to Eren, on your knees."

I whimper pathetically and stumble forward when Levi releases me.

I run a hand over my eyes trying to rid of the tears as I turn towards Levi, avoid his eyes, and drop to my knees before him. I rest my hands on the floor and bring my teary green eyes to meet his mean silver ones, "Please Levi, pl-please don't reveal my secret." I beg.

Levi looks around as if poundering his decision, this makes me bit my lip and cry harder.

When Levi finally does look at me, his face in expressionless and he loosesn his tie, "I won't reveal your secret Eren," He says as he grips my forearm and pulls me up, "But," He pulls me backwards until I fall near the couch in the room, "You're going to do everything I tell you." The words make me freeze up on the inside, he wants me to be his slave?

I look him in the eyes,"Unless you want everyone to know," Levi pulls out his phone showing me a pictures of my male face, next to my female face, and a last one of me walking to the door, dick naked.

"Oh god, I'll do anything Levi, I promise." I say looking him in the eyes with tears still running down my face.

"Good, I knew you'd agree with my ways," He says with a small smirk, "I hope your ready for your first task." He says and starts to undo his zipper.

I look at him wide eyed, but the way he's looking at me tells me that I really shouldn't say anything.

Levi removes his pants completely exposing a semi-hard cock in front of my face, "Suck it Eren." Says Levi.

I've never done this before so I hesitate to grab him and start off licking the tip, like a cat does it's water.

"Are you serious, damn virgin." Levi mutters and grips my mouth with his fingers.

He shoves two deep inside, "Suck on them Eren," I do so , "swirl your tongue around them and move your damn head back and forth." He says, I can tell he is quickly growing impatient. I follow his orders repeating the move until he removes slippery hands from my mouth and replaces them with his very large cock.

I gag at the sudden fullness in my mouth, but otherwise continue to bob my head, swirling my tongue around it and trying to make him fell good.

Levi shudders a few times and I look up to his eyes, he's looking down at me with a flushed face, red decorating his cheeks and a hand gripping his hair roughly.

I keep looking at his face, awestruck by the beauty of it as I continue to take him in my mouth. I feel dribbles of pre-cum sliding around my mouth lubricating my throat more and more.

"Fuck Eren." Levi says and puts a leg up on the couch, "You better take in every drop babe." He says and grips my head.

I gag as I feel his dick slip deep into my throat and thrust before he cums deep in me, I can barely breath suffocating on his seed and cock as he thrust into me over and over, I might even admit I'm a bit hard at his rough treatment.

Levi pulls himself from my throat and I cough falling forward at Levi's feet. "You did a good job Eren." Levi says from above me and turns my head to the left with his foot to look up at him. "I want you to hurry up and get dressed, leave, go home, don't worry about me tonight, but know, tomorrow will be the start of you fully becoming mine." He finishes and walks out of the room leaving me tired and breathless on the floor.

(1347 Words)


	6. Chapter 6

Falling into my pink covers, I couldn't stop the thoughts from swimming around my head. This can't be real, someone has found my secret, and not just anyone, Levi Freaking Ackerman.

I groan loudly, rolling over and clutching my giant brown bunny named 'Bumi' and compressing him tightly to my chest.

This has got to be the end of my career, there is no way Levi is going to keep my secret, but, maybe there is a small chance that if I do as he says, he won't tell.

I feel tears well up in my green eyes as I picture the press twisting the story, my classmates judging me, and Levi making sure nobody ever forgets my mistake.

Stupid Levi, what kind of weirdo even bust into a females room like that, what if I were a real girl, then what!

I angrily push Bumi back into my fluffy white pillows and slide to the floor with a quiet 'thunk'. Levi has had it out for me since middle school, the day I moved here, he'd put a thick wad of gum in my locks, the same day as an important shoot, my aunt was distraught when she came to pick me up. He continued to push me around, throw papers, and call me a 'Brat' at every chance he got.

I get up from the floor and make my way to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

I scrub my face in the shower till' my make up is gone, remove my hair, etc. All the while attempting not to worry about that stupid face, how dare he stick his cock down my throat, I may dress like a girl, but I'm as much a man as he!

I stomp back to my room white fuzzy slippers pounding on the ground, and loose black boxers snug around my section.

... Issa Sleeing Time

I had suddenly woken up to my dark room, I look over to my all white alarm clock and see it's, 3 in the morning, what the hell.

I groan and roll over in my bed lying on Bumi and trying to fall back to sleep, school only starts at 8:00, there is no way in-.

A creak echoes through my room, the only place that creaks is my most leftern window, the one with a broken lock!

With Bumi held tight in my grasp, I quickly jump out of my bed speeding towards my step on lamp and fall over the button, totally on purpose. I am quick to jump up and face my window, perched on the edge is Levi with a queer smirk.

"Levi?" I say my face growing red from embarresment, I'm basically naked and just fell in my hast to get to th lamp, with a freaking huge bunny in my hands.

"Nice bunny."

"Oh umm, thanks, his names Bumi, he's just, wait, why the heck are you in my room!" I exclaim coming closer to him with an angry expression.

"Geez calm down," He says and walks over to my pink bed, and then getting into the bed, "It cold in my room, let's share your bed tonight." He says with a suggestive smirk playing on his soft pink lips.

"Levi, please leave, thi-"

"Eren, i'll release the photos if you don't turn off the light and go to sleep with me." He says pulling out his phone.

"Bu-but what about school, you need clothes." I say trying to find an excuse.

"Oh yea, you're right, hmm," He says sitting up as if he's about to get out of bed, "It's good I brought a bag of clothes and stuff then." He says pulling up his all black school bag.

I look away from him embarrassed and hug Bumi a little tighter.

I hear Levi get up from the bed and sigh, "Don't be such a brat Eren." He says and grabs my arm gently. He steps on the button and the room is once again shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the window, the moon shining in.

"Tonight I won't touch you to much, but you will sleep with me Eren," Levi stops and sits on the bed, pulling me between his thighs, "You're mine Eren Jeager." He says and picks me up by my thighs.

I whimper softly trying to hide the fact that I'm getting hard. I'll be honest I've never had sex, I've wanted to save it for my husband, I know it's girly, but my first time should be special.

Levi plops down in the middle of my bed with me still on him, I go to roll off of him, but he grips my ass tightly and pushes me against him, "Stay here Eren, or else." He says and release my ass.

I shudder and lay on top of Levi's chest, soon enough his breathing becomes steady, his hands still resting on my ass.

I want to move and make my slight boner go down, but I'm to scared to wake Levi, so I close my eyes instead and try my hardest to go to sleep.

"Eren, are you uncomfortable, you're hearts racing." Levi suddenly says.

I jump away from him, I could of sworn on my life he was sleep, "Yea, It's a little uncomfortable, and I'm cold."

"Oh, well." I hear ruffling in my blankets and then a pull on my wrist that makes me fall right onto Bumi who I had laid on the bed when Levi was holding me.

Warm covers enfold my body and I snuggle deeper, covers are the best invention ever.

Levi wraps his arm around my slim waist pulling me so close I can feel is cock, "Go to bed Eren, please." He says in my ear. I nod and rest my head back on his chest, "Goodnight Levi."

...

I wake up to rustling in my bed, still grogy I roll over to see Levi's strong back muscles flexing.

His smooth pale skin is on perfect display, along with an arrangement of tattoos. I reach out touching one that's written on Japanese.

"So I see you're awake," Levi turns to me with messy as hair and a straight face, "Peeping at me as I stretch, yo really are a pervert." He says and stands up.

"No, I'm not I swear, I woke up to your back in my face." I say in defense.

"Where's the bathroom?" Levi says looking back at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Umm, I'll show you." I say planning to take him to the one on the first floor, I store my extra girly things there incase we have company.

I slide from the bed setting Bumi in the center and walk out of my room making sure that Levi is following me.

We make a left turn and go down some back stairs until we come to a large bathroom. The floor is decorated with a thick yarn carpet, my toothbrush in a cup on a sink, a load of makeup organized in a box to the left, and White curtains divide the shower.

I turn to Levi backing up when I realize he is basically on top of me, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, his gaze tracing the contours of my body.

"This is the bathroom, so I'll just, um, go, and leave you to your business." I say and try to slip past a small gap between the door and Levi.

"No," Levi says bending down to my level a bit, "Let's shower together."

"Bu- I don't really want to shower Levi." I say looking away from his silver gaze.

"I didn't give you an option." He says and slides off his grey boxers, I turn quickly my face going a bright red, this man has no dignity, self preservation, to much confidence.

I nearly scream when cold hands pull down my black boxers exposing me to the air. "Le-levi, what are you doing." I say slightly looking at him over my shoulder.

"Well, you weren't going to shower in your boxers, right?" He asks resting his hands on my waist to spin me around.

I look up to him, to afraid to look down, even though I saw his cock earlier, I don't want to see it again.

"Stop being so afraid, I'm not going to bite you too hard." He says.

I gasp and step out of his hold quickly walking to the shower and turning on the water.

"Someone sure is excited." Levi says teasingly.

I ignore him and set the water to a warm temperature before hopping in, the quicker this is done with, the quicker I can get to school.

I stand under the spray of the water letting the cleaning liquid run over my muscles smoothly.

Levi steps in behind me, I can hear him, but he says nothing until I turn to look at him.  
"you're hogging the water." He says moving me aside. When he does our dick's graze one another and I let out a soft moan.

Levi laughs, like actually laughs, I turn away red in the face, this shower needs to end, with my life.

(1533 Words)


	7. Chapter 7

"Eren, are you okay," Armin rest the back of his hand to my head, "You're temperature is fine, but you seem pale." He says moving his hand all around on my forehead.

"I'm fine Armin." I say swatting the blonde boys hands away.

"Eren, if you don't feel okay, let me take you to the nurse." I ignore his persistence and slam my forest green locker closed.

Students steadily walk around me and I join the flow towards my classroom.

"Eren stop ignoring me, I'm serious if you're sick I can take care of you." Armin exclaims from behind of me, his little feet echo in my mind and his hand soon grips my wrist bringing me to a halt.

"Armin, I said I'm fine, okay." I grumble trying to get him off of me.

"Eren, I insist, if you want, we can even skip school and go back to my place." He says looking away.

I scoff, there is no way Armin wants to leave school, his education is his life, and plus who else is Marco gonna copy notes from?

"I believe the shitty brat said no, you goddamn potato head lookin' ass." I scoff turning to my left, Levi is standing beside me, his arms crossed against his chest.

Armin looked at Levi in shock, "Since when do you care about Eren," Armin exclaims pulling me closer to him, "You guys aren't even friends!" He says offensively.

Levi rolls his eyes and unfolds his arms, "You're right, we aren't friends." Levi says throwing himself around me and roughly yanking Armin's hand off my wrist.

"Eren Jeager is my god damn boyfriend," Levi says, my eyes widen to saucers and I look up at Levi, who grabs my chin and plants a firm wet kiss on my lips, I moan into it, opening my mouth and allowing him to explore the depths, We pull away, me out of breath and Levi with a serious expression, "Don't ever touch my things Potato head.

With that Levi drags me away from Armin. I look back at Armin mouthing an apology, but he glares at me and walks away.

"Levi, what was that for." I say ducking from under his arm and walking on his other side that holds his books.

"What do you mean?" Says Levi not looking at me.

"You know, first calling my friend a potato head, and second calling me your boyf- Your boyfriend!"

"Oh that, It was nothing really, I just called your friend a potato head lookin' bitch and you my boyfriend, but not before calling you a shitty brat," Levi switches his books over to his other arm and wraps this one around my shoulders leaning closer to my ear, "Because, you're still a shitty brat who I control, and if anyone questions you, you're my boyfriend, got it Jeager."

I nod my head and bite my lip, "By the way, you're not a bad kisser pet." Levi says and plants a kiss on my check as we walk into the classroom.

"Levi," Mikasa is standing before us, a cup in her left hand, and her right hand on her hips, "What's going on, I wasn't aware you and Eren were friends." She says her face quickly getting angry.

"It happened last night, what can I say, I'm a sucker for brunettes." Levi says and brings his head down to lick my ear, which in turn makes me tremble.

"Total bullshit, you like blonde's, what the hell happened to Petra!" Mikasa exclaims walking closer to her brother and I.

"Mikasa calm down, fast and steady wins the damn race." He says and steps in front of me.

People start to flood in around us, all giving us strange looks, I bury my head in Levi's armpit wanting to disappear.

"He's mine now Mikasa, just leave it at that." Levi says, Mikasa doesn't respond, instead the siblings glare at each other.

I slowly peel away from Levi and walk around them to my seat to watch the siblings with the rest of the class that has flooded into the room.

"Good Morning, Ackerman's, please go to your seats." Says Mr. Mike as he walks in with books and stuff.

The siblings both seem to grow agitated, Mikasa pushes past Levi, his shoulder flies to the side roughly and she storms out.

"Mrs. Ackerman, where do you think you're going." Exclaims Mike who follows after her.

Levi steadily strolls to his seat, ignoring the eyes of our class mates and sitting in his seat beside me.

The classroom erupts in soft whispers all around us, "Tch, stupid brats." Says Levi as he moves his desk and chair right next to mine, "Don't say shit Eren."

I look upon the black-haired man with bewilderment, there is no way Mike is going to let him stay there right?

Levi turned his steel eyes to my direction, "Does this bother you Eren?"

I shake my head, "No, your fine, can I ask what Mikasa was so angry about?"

Mike walks in and looks directly at Levi, "Please Mr, Ackerman, keep your sibling battles at home." He says, he pauses for a second and glances at me and how close Levi's desk is pushed, I expect him to tell Levi to move, "Just one more minute class, let me get this presentation set-up and we can get started."

Levi slouches in his chest crossing his arms and looking towards me, "Mikasa is going to be so mad I told you," I turn to Levi resting my back against the closed window and pulling my feet up into the seat, my green eyes train on him, "But she has a small crush on you, I told her I wouldn't interfere."

"But why would you want to interfere?" I say curiously.

Levi glances at me and focuses his eyes forward, "To make her angry, obviously," Levi turns to me a bit more, but doesn't look at me, "I'm not gay, plus I prefer blondes."

I stay quiet and bite my lip, Levi has had a past of dating blondes, tall and thin models especially, rumors suggested he was hitting it off with one of the school girls here named 'Petra Ral'.

"Alright, who knows how to say daytime in Japanese?"

(1048 Words)


	8. Chapter 8

"Gah," Levi stands stretching his muscles, "Let's go eat, I didn't pack a lunch so we have to eat in the cafe." Levi says to me as he starts to walk away.

I jump out of my seat making sure my wallet is tucked in my back pocket as I jog to catch up with Levi. "Is she Mikasa going to be okay, you guys normally eat together?" I say genuinly worried about their relationship.

Levi stops in the middle of the non-busy hallway and suddenly I feel him grip my wrist, "Why do you care about her so much?" Levi says as he turns and looks down on me.

"We-well, you guys are siblings, you've been tog-together since birth probabaly, I'd hate to be the re-reason you guys fight." I say, a red splatters across my face and I turn away trying to hide it, why do I always stutter when I'm with him, ugh I'm so stupid.

"Eren, do you hate me for being so mean to you?" I look up at Levi's question.

"I don't hate you Levi, but I wish you weren't so mean, I really don't appreciate you black mailing me either." I say.

Levi grunts and let's me go, "Let's go eat already."

...

Shitty Brats are everywhere I swear to god, I wish they'd all go away.

"Ohhh, they have sweet rolls today!" Eren says excitedly, I guess this brat can stay though.

"Levy Le~," Sings a loud voice from behind me. Turning around I just barely catch a bouncy brunette, "You're finally eating in the cafe, oh~ please sit with me!" She exclaims rattling me around and jumping about.

"Where am I going to sit, surly not with one of these other messy brats." I say as I plant my palm in her face and push her off. Hange Zoe is a silly girl who I met during my first photo shoot, she might of been the only one besides Erwin, another model I met, that could sense my nervousness.

They had both played rock, scissor, paper with me until it was time to begin, my worries had melted like butter in a pan, they were my only real friends besides Mikasa. Ever since then we had been close friends, and often hung out.

"Hange?" Says Eren's soft voice.

"Awe, he's so cute," Hage is immeditaly off of me and pinching Eren's cheeks, "You look so familiar, do I know you, I think you know me~." She sings holding Eren tightly in her and swinging back and forth, Eren looks uncomfortable.

"Alright Hnage, let the brat go." I say yanking Eren into my arms.

Eren crahes into me, face in my chest and arms wrapping around my torso, "Awe, but I want to hold the cutie!" Cries hange reaching for him.

"No goddamnit." I say and place my shoes in her stomach so she can't move, though she still tries to reach around it.

"Cutie is going to be sitting with us at the table, so please let us get our lunch," I say looking down at Eren, his bright green eyes are already piercing through me with innocence, just the way he looks at me makes me want to delve into his every secret, and rub every inch of his body down to his- "Fine! but please hurry." Hange says and leaps away like a gracful dancer, eyes watch her twirl away, she has that kind of effect.

"Levi, when are you ging to let me go?" Says Eren, I look down and realize my arms are squeezing Eren into me.

I let go and walk off to the sweet rolls Eren had been over joyed for, I grab two and turn to Eren, "Is all you wanted a sweet roll and a drink?" Eren nods his head and quickly walks closer to my side to avoid the people bustling around.

I pour us both some apple juice from one of the machines and walk to the cash register, "Your total is $3.60." Says the lady at the register, I pull a five dollar bill from my wallet and put it in her sweaty out stretched palm, it's probably so dirty, "You can keep the change, come on Eren." I say and walk away from the lady with our tray of food.

"Levi, I could have paid for myself." Eren says to me quietly as we walk towards my table of friends.

"Yea, but I did, and that's all, you're welcome." I say not looking at him.

"Thank you Levi."

I pull out two chairs and set our tray down on the table, "Levi, what are you doing here, where is Mikasa?" Asks a girly voice.

I roll my eyes, "What I can't fucking eat my lunch in public now." I say aggitated.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I don't mean it lilike that, I ju-jut, never see you-"

"Alright Petra, I really don't care ." I say as I stare the strawberry blonde right in the face.

"Who's the new guy?" Asks my friend Eld eyeing Eren who was texting on his phone under the table and had looked up 'new'.

I sigh, "This is my boyfriend Eren Jeager."

"BOYFRIEND!" exclaims two voices, one in song the other on outrage.

The rest of my friends Gunther, Eld, and Olou look on at Eren as if he is a new spcies of animal.

"Levy le~ You didn't tell me you like boys~, and what a fine~ one you have aqcuired." Sings Hange nearly on top of the table observing Eren who's wo face is burning a new color of red.

I wrap a hand around his chin and pull it my way, before softly planting my lips on the tans boys plumper ones. Hange is squeeling in the vackground as I deepen the kiss more and bite Eren's lip.

We pull away, and Eren now officialy looks like he might faint so I wrap my arm around him and hold him close allowing him to hide his face in my armpit.

"Levi, you're dating, him?" Says Petra with an angry look.

I nod twice and use my other hand to rip off a peice of the soft roll, "Bu-but, why?" She says.

I move manuver my arm thats holding Eren to move his face so I can slide a peice of the roll into his moist mouth, he happily takes it in.

"Because, I want to date Eren." I say facing Petra ith a matter of fact tone in my voice, I don't think it's that hard to understand wanting to be with someone.

Petra is quiet after that and the rest of the table fills with conversation, I sit and listen as I slide chunks of the roll into Erens and My mouth.

Minutes later Gunther asks, "So what are you guys doing today?" he's looking at me and Eren who had finally gotten enough courage to grab and drink his own apple juice.

"I have an interview today with that magazine 'SnK'," I take a swig of my juice before saying, "If Eren isn't to busy, I'll probably bring him along." I look down at the boy in my arms and he slowly nods his head gifting me with a small smile.

"SnK is a huge company Levi, so many companies are going to be contacting you afterwards!" Says Hange with a wide smile.

"Yea, I could tell them anything."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you guys are really together,"Says my little sister Mikasa clutching her schools books close to her chest as she stands in front of me, "You aren't like black mailing him or anything, I know how cruel you can be."

I glance to Eren who is putting his books into his backpack at his green locker a few feet away from us, "Even if I was, It's none of your business Mikasa."

"Levi," Mikasa steps closer making me grimace, "I'm serious, we've had it for Eren since he first moved here, remember," I roll my eyes but recall the memories of me messing with Eren so he wouldn't notice Mikasa, things like putting gum in his hair and tripping him in the hallway.

"What's your point Mikasa?" I say crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"I'm saying," She glares back, "That if you aren't serious abut Eren, then stay away, we swore he was sacred ground Levi, you are so breaking our pact."

"Mikasa, we were like 7, that's years ago, plus who's to say I'm not actually in love with him." I say with a smirk spreading on my face.

Mikasa scoffs, "You, in love, that is impossible." She says and stomps her foot.

"I'm ready Levi." Says Eren from behind me, I look back, the brunette is twiddling his fingers nervously looking away from us.

"Alright," I look back to Mikasa, "I'm taking Eren to my interview, will you be okay getting home." I say as I wrap an arm around Eren dragging him close.

"Yes," Mikasa watches my actions, "I'll be fine, I'm probably gong to go to Annie's, she wants to talk or whatever." She says and rolls her eyes clutching her books tighter to her chest.

"Okay, we'll be off then, bye Mikasa." I say as I drag Eren away with me towards the school's exit.

"Levi, I have a shoot tomorrow for Pacsun, so I won't be at school at all." Eren says as we exit the building.

I glance at him, he's playing with the hem of his shirt as we walk, still tucked in my arm, "Alright, but when It's done how about you come spend the night at my house," Eren grows stiff," It's nothing serious just hanging out." I say, but Eren doesn't calm down.

When we make it to my car, I open his door allowing him to slide in and get snug in the seat. Then I walk around to my side and slip in.

We both buckle our seatbelts, I adjust my mirrors, roll down the windows and set the music to my 'long rides' playlist.

'SnK' headquarters is located in the city of 'Freedom', a tall shiny building on North Wings Street. It's atleast an hour from the school, so I back out of the lot and come out onto the streets.

Eren is quiet beside me, his eyes watching the road outside, what I'd give to have him watching me like that.

...

We pull into a parking garage, expensive cars are surrounding us as we both remove ourselves from the vehicle.

"Eren, I want you to stay close to me okay." I say looking back at the boy who nods his head quickly and walks up so he is beside me.

We enter an elevator and I ding us to the first floor. A receptionist jumps up when we walk out of the lift, "Mr. Ackerman, you're here." I nod once and cross my arms, a bad habit of mine.

"If you'll follow me this way," The lady comes from around the desk and pushes the 'up' icon on the elevator, "I'll take you right up to Mrs. Reiss." She says.

We board the elevator along with to men about my height, I pull Eren closer to me to ensure he isn't being touched. I can feel the heated stare of the secretary when I pull him close.

"Alright, we're going to go down this hall." She says as the doors open on floor 36 and we walk out into a long hall, with a door on each end.

"Right this way," The lady says and leads us down to the door on the right that reads 'Studio Reiss', "The lady opens the door so me and Eren can slide in, Historia will be in momentarily, so just have a seat for now and don't mind the cameramen." She says and closes the door.

I turn around against a wall is a white couch across from is a white recliner, a table separates them, the studio overall has a comfy feel to it, it isn't overly in decorations, "Levi Ackerman?" Says a voice from behind me.

I turn and a male, a little shorter than I is standing before me, "I'll be doing your hair and makeup today, I'm Peter. " He says in a curt tone.

I nod to him, "Oh quiet, I like you already," Peter flashes me a quick smirk and looks at Eren, "And you are?" He asks putting a hand on his hip.

"His name is Eren Jeager, He's my boyfriend." I say for him, Eren smiles and waves adorably making Peter hum, alright you two come on over to my shake of magic, says Peter as he walks over to a small stand with makeup and combs, we follow.

I'm sat in a chair as Peter styles my hair straight down and contours my jawline lightly.

All the while Eren watches out the window over the city below, he looks like an angel the light making a halo around him, a white long sleeved shit tucked into his tan pants. His brown hair looks so soft, and the curves of his body curve so delicately.

"Alright Levi, can you put this on?" Says Peter as he hands me a white button up shirt.

I nod taking the shirt from his hand, "Eren." I say and the brown beauty turns to me his hair flowing with him as he waddles over, "Yes Levi?" He says and bites his lip.

"Hold this for a moment." I say and pass him the shirt, I slip off my black uniform jacket and white shirt underneath lying them on the chair and revealing my torso. I take the button up from Eren and keep my eyes on his flustered face as, "Eren, can you button this up?" I ask once it is fully on my arms.

I feel the eyes of Peter and the rest of the cameramen around me, watching as Eren's slim hands make work in buttoning my shirt from top to bottom.

When he's done I take the time to adjust the collar and tuck the shirt into my black pants.

And just in the nick of time as the door swings open, "Queen Historia is here~" Sings a bored voice, I turn to see a tall girl with brown hair and freckles, in her arms is a little blonde who bops the taller girl on the nose, "At least try and be professional."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Levi," Says a short blonde girl as she holds out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Historia Reiss, I'll be conduction todays interview." She says.

I grip her hand in my shaking it firmly, "Levi Ackerman, here to be interviewed I guess." I say feeling a hot gaze on me. I turn my head, the brown-haired freckle faced bitch is glaring at me, her nose scrunched up as if she smells something foul.

"Your assistant can sit right over there." Says Historia pointing to a black chair off the side of camera viewing, but still in my line of site. I thought of correcting her, but figured now really isn't the time.

Historia pulls me by my wrist to the long white couch where I sit down, Historia settles into the reclining chair, "Tell me when we're ready to roll guys." She says as a chorus of 'yes ma'am' ring through the room and the cameramen start to move double time.

"I hope you don't mine if I go over my questions really quick?" Historia says, I shake my head, "Go ahead." I say, my eyes are elsewhere though.

Eren is being escorted to the chair off to the side by that freckle face girl, they seem to be talking, and Eren smiles brightly, I've never seen him smile like that, my next demand will be for him to smile for me, and only me.

Eren and the girl continue to talk, even after he is situated in the chair. His eyes suddenly shift over to mine, bright green and brimming with, a look I've never seen. I raise an eyebrow crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back. The girl looks over and glares again before leaning closer to Eren and whispering something in his ear. As she talks, Eren's face grows hotter and hotter until he looks away from me with big eyes.

I feel my anger rising, I don't want him to look away, I don't want his eyes to leave mine.

"Cameras are ready Mrs. Historia." Says a man with a clipboard.

Historia makes a noise of approval before placing her notebook down and looking at me with a kind smile.

Historia crosses her legs and looks me straight in the eye, "Levi, what would you say, you owe your success to?" She says, her eyes have changed from kind to calculating.

I let out a sigh and sit up straight, "My success? I guess I owe it to my modeling agency 'Blue wing' for scouting me out, and helping become as popular as I am now.

Historia nods, "How exactly where you scouted?" She says.

I glance at Eren who is watching me with the brunette girl's hand on his shoulder, then look back at Historia, "I was with my mother, it was three days after my birthday when I lost her in the mall. I was frightened of course, a young seven-year-old wondering a huge ass mall crying with my heart thumping in my chest. I remember being at the waterfall when my eyes connected with a women's she was tall and beautiful, I later learned her name was Tommy and she was the founder of my modeling agency. She took my hand, and together we retraced my steps until we found my mother worried and frantically speaking to a few security guards. At the time, I didn't understand the conversation but I remember my mother giving the women permission to take pictures of me. Awhile later I was offered a job at the agency, my mother signed, and I've been modeling ever since." I say, the story feels like it happened lifetimes ago, but it really wasn't all that long ago.

"Awe that heartwarming, what does modeling mean to you?"

I shift in my seat and think before saying, "Modeling is a way of life very few people get to experience, you can be anyone in the world, one day you're a random guy at school, or a bride's groom, then tomorrow you can be a golf player. That's the great part of modeling though." I say

"It's been said before you're still in school, right?"

I nod, and Historia says," What are your plans for the future?"

"Well," I entangle my fingers on my lap, "I would really like to open my own teashop once I graduate, I've saved up plenty of money, and ever since I was younger I've loved tea."

Historia looks bewildered by my answer, "Really, what's your favorite?" She says

I'm quick to say, "Earl Grey."

"There's a rumor in the industry that you were offered a contract with Adidas, can you clarify the rumors?"

I nod, "Yea, they offered me a contract to become an official model for the brand, I haven't decided yet though." I say.

"Speaking of the contract, what's been your favorite shoot so far?" She asks.

This is an easy answer, "I think it was yesterday, I did a shoot for a wedding company, I met the beautiful Erin Mehlona, and even had the chance to find one of her biggest secret." From the corner of my eyes I see Eren tense up.

"Mmmm, getting a little close to Erin, what do you think of her?"

I shrug," She's whiny like a baby, but other than that, she's a great model." I say, I didn't want to say much more, I'm not here to expose Eren.

Eren is still tense and I can see the brunette whispering in his ear, "What does your day normally consist of?"

"Not much," Eren finally relaxes as he sees the conversation has moved on from him, "I'm a pretty boring high school student, I wake up, leave for school, come home, or go to a shoot, and then I sleep and repeat, honestly there is nothing special." I say as a sling back into the couch resting my back as it starts to hurt from sitting tall.

"What do you think it's like to date you?"

I bite my lip, the question is a strange one, "I guess not all that great I don't have much time to myself in the day, so she'd probably grow tired of me quickly." I say

"She, so you definitely like girls?"

"Yes, primarily," I say but shift my eyes to Eren who is biting his thumb, "Though, if a guy is adorable," I look back to Historia, "Then I might reconsider, but those chances are very slim."

"Last question Levi, would you say you're in love with somebody?"

The question catches me completely off guard, from the corner of my eyes, I also see Eren shift uncomfortably in his chair, "That's a little hard to answer," I say. Flashes of Eren smiling with his friend's flash through my mind, him taking notes for me, even the first time I see "Eren." walk into the room.

"Erin, Erin Mehlona?" Historia asks beaming with excitement.

"No, I love Eren Jeager," I say as I stand up from the couch, "Eren Jeager my boyfriend," I point to Eren who is sitting in the chair, tears welling in his eyes, "That shitty little brat right there might of stole my heart, without me even noticing."

I walk away from Historia, fully aware of the camera's following me. I stand before the crying boy, my hand reaches out to rest on his left cheek, and I wipe away his hot tears. "You shitty brat, you stole my heart." I say and bend down, my lips connecting with his.

This kiss feels different, it sets a fire in my stomach, and I can't help but pull his lips closer to mine. I rest my forehead on his and consider his eyes, "You're in so much trouble when we get home."

...

Eren sat beside me in the car as we drove down route 78 towards our town, "Eren, are you embarrassed?" I ask. The boy hasn't uttered a word since we left the studio.

"Why did you say that?"

I sigh, "I said the truth Eren, you don't believe me?"

I glance to my right, Eren is staring at my face angrily, 'Since when did you love me, you black mailed me into being your boyfriend." He exclaims.

I grimace knowing he's correct, "I always like you, I'm just not good with words Eren."

"What do you mean?" Eren crosses his hands and pouts at me.

"Eren, I bullied you, because I wanted, no I want all your attention, do you understand that?" I turn onto our exit and follow down the road.

Eren puffs beside me," Then delete the pictures Levi." He says quietly.

I don't respond, at a glance Eren is looking at me with that same angry look, "That's what I thought."

I grunt and continue farther down the road until we come into town, I decided to take Eren to a hotel instead of either of our houses, "Levi, what are we doing at this hotel?" Eren says in an angry tone.

"We're checking in." I say as I self-park my car and get out, tomorrow is a Thursday, nobody will miss us.

I hear Eren get out and slam his door, "Levi I want to go home, now." He says stomping over to me.

I walk away towards the big building with and angry Eren stomping behind me.

I stop once we are closer to the door, and Eren stops beside me, Levi, seriously, take me home." He says.

I shake my head and grip his hand tightly. Eren scoffs trying to pull away, but I drag him into the hotel beside me and straight to the front counter, "I'd like to rent the presidential suite for the night."

The male working the counter looks at me in disapproval before smirking and saying, "That'll be $3,000, sir."

I roll my eyes and pull out an all-black card, "here." I say placing the card on the counter.

The man glares at it and swipes it, "Your pin?" He holds out a pad with numbers and I insert it.

The screen flashes 'approved', and I look at the pissed off male, with my palm open waiting for my card and keycard.

The man turns grabbing a card and drops both of the cards in my hand, before letting out a strangled, "Enjoy your stay sir."

I pull Eren away towards a set of elevators, "Levi, was that necessary, that was really pricey!" Exclaims the brat.

I ignore him and get into the elevator antsy with anticipation for what I have planned tonight.

I swipe my card in a slot that starts to beep and a voice says, "To the Presidential Suit."

Before the elevator moves on up to the highest floor, and the doors slide open to reveal a hall with one door.

I pull Eren out the elevator and to the door, with a final swipe of my card, the doors swing open to a pristine room.

The walls are windows looking over the small city, there is a giant bed resting in the middle of the floor, a golden canopy hangs down to the floor hiding the luxury bedding.

Eren swoons looking up at a grand chandelier in what appears to be the living room, he takes off through the suite and I steadily follow behind him, "I've never been in a suite so big!" He exclaims, his anger completely gone as he observes the details of the room. The thick carpets, spacious bathroom/poolroom, the dining area, etc.

"Eren." I say, cutting off his observation of the bedroom's TV.

Eren looks back at me, his eyes wide and happy, but then suddenly going back to angry.

"No, absolutely now," He says and makes a beeline for the door, "Levi, I don't want to play this game" He says, his voice choking on the end.

I rush out dripping his from behind and pressing his warm body into mine, "Eren, I want to end these games, tonight."

Eren turns in my arms and looks up to mine, his green eyes wide with unshed tears.

I take a shaky breath and pull my phone from my back pocket. Eren watches me as I press in my password and go into my gallery, and then delete the pictures of him.

"Eren, I love you." I say as I delete the last one of his naked female form.

Eren doesn't say anything for a moment, and slowly his head falls.

I slip my phone into my pocket before pressing Eren tighter to me, and lifting his face so his green crying eyes meet mine, "Eren, why are you crying?" I ask.

Eren cries harder wrapping his slender arms around my torso and burying his head into my chest.

My heart twist painfully in my chest as I listen to his sobs. I slowly run a finger through his soft locks and hold his head to me.

A few minutes I decided, Eren needs love that's the answer.

I lift Eren up by his tan thighs and wrap them around my waist, his light weight body lifts easily and he gives out a soft squeal, "Le-Levi what are you doing?" I don't answer, but instead walk towards the canopy, and move it aside to show a mass area of thick mattress, white sheets, giant pillows arranged delicately, and a plush (faux, I support the animals, but I do love faux fur blankets okay, so don't worry, it's not real animal fur) white blanket is bringing it all together.

I gently place Eren on the bed, letting the golden canopy fall closed behind us so we are left under the dim-lit covering of the bed.

Eren goes to sit up, but I push him back down as I crawl on top and rest my hands beside his head, "Eren, I want to make you mine tonight." I say as I move my one hand to my collar and start to unbutton the first one.

"Levi, - don-t kn-know if I'm ready." He says quietly and looks away from me.

I gently grab his chin and turn it towards me, "Eren, that's fine, can I make you feel good?" I say fully aware of a slight heat brushing my cheeks, I've never given pleasure before.

Eren bites his lip, "If you want to." He says in a whisper tone.

I smirk and run my hands from his chin down his body until I come to his tan pants.

"Don't fear my love." I say as I undo the button on his pants and slide them down his legs

###

Welp, that's the end, I'm not even kidding, sorry guys. Soon I'll be uploading part two of the story, so please don't cry.

Eren whimpers and tightens his thighs together, his hand instantly flying to cover his covered dick.

I chuckle and pick up his left leg so it's on my shoulder, "Eren, calm down, please." I say and turn my head starting to trail my tongue along his calves.

Eren releases a breathy sound and I start to suck on his skin, slowly making my way to his thigh, where I start to nip at the skin, leaving prized bites along the skin until a come to his boxers.

"Ah, Levi." Monas Eren, I grow hard at my name coming from his mouth in that manner, and decide I want to hear it again, and again.

I loop my hands on his boxers, and despite his hands covering, I slide then from his waist to expose a very hard penis, it's pink and stands erect with precum running down it sloppily.

Eren whimpers and tries to roll away to hide his erection, "This is so embarrassing." He whines.

I rest my hand on his stomach and roll him onto his back, "Eren, you don't have to ever be embarrassed when with me." I say with a rare smile.

Eren smiles back, it takes my breath away, he's like an angel laying beneath me with the white blanket of fur swallowing him. His smooth tan skin looks so appetizing, I can't heal but pull his shirt up to his chin so I can view his perky pink nipples.

Eren squeals and tries to pull it back down, "What are you doing Levi!" he shrieks.

I keep a firm hand on his shirt keeping up at his chin, "Babe, calm down, okay." I say in a stern voice.

Eren nods slowly and moves his hands away.

I take this chance to pinch his left nipple gently, and drown in his sweet whimper.

I bend my head down to the nipple and suck it a little, rolling it around, and enjoying Eren withering beneath me, until his cock brushes upon the rough fabric of my pants.

Eren cries out my name, loud and clear. I watch him as he continues to rub himself against my pants and convulse, wrapping his legs around my waist. I laugh and bring my hands to his wiggling hips to press them into the mattress, "Bad boy, Eren, pleasing yourself right in front of me, I might get jealous.

Eren whimpers, "Levi please, it hurts." He whines trying to fight against my hands.

I press him into the mattress and bend back to his nipples, now suckling on the other one, I sense Eren grip the fur as he moans my name loudly.

I stop and look down to Eren, he has his face turned away from me, his cheeks a bright read, and mouth wide open panting heavily.

"Beautiful." I say and take Eren's chin on one of my hands. Eren looks at me, and then before I can process, his hands shoot out for my neck and make quick work of popping my buttons.

I left him unbutton not only my shirt but my pants, "Please Levi, I want to see your body." He begs.

I smirk and stand up bringing him with me to the edge of the bed, "Anything you want Love." I say as a slide the white shirt from my shoulders and let it fall to the floor, then I let my pants pool around my ankles and step from them.

I bend down over Eren's erect cock, so close I'm breathing cold air on it, which make him whimper, but I just slide off my shoes and socks, along with Eren's socks.

I stand up in just my boxers, and watch as Eren bites his lip, ogling my body. I reach forward to grip the ends of his shirt, and slowly move it up, Eren raises his arms and allows me to remove the thin white material so he's fully naked before me.

"Levi, I want to see your, cock." Eren says is a quiet voice.

I smirk, "Then remove my boxers."

Eren pauses for a moment, but then his trembling hands reach out and cold hands brush on my waist, I shiver as Eren slowly pulls down my boxers and reveals my own fully erect penis.

I see Eren make a move to pull me into his mouth but I push him down on the bed before he has the chance, "Eren, I'm only going to make you feel good tonight."

Eren pouts, "Levi, you're rock hard." He says and I don't answer, but instead kneel and quickly take his penis into my mouth, until it hit's the back of my throat, as soon as I do, I feel his load blow in my mouth. I'd have never thought Eren was a damn virgin, with a body like that, he could have had any girl at school.

"Oh, n-no Levi, I'm so sorry!" Yells Eren as he jumps up from his spot on the bed.

I cough a little swallowing his load and looking up at him with a straight look before standing above him. Eren whimpers and lays flat with a scared look, I smirk and bend to his level, and when I'm right over him, I connect our lips in a sweet kiss.

Eren whimpers and wraps his hands around my neck, pulling them through my undercut and gripping my hair tightly. I groan and push my tongue inside his hot mouth, exploring the dips of his cavern and stroking his little tongue with my own.

I enjoy our kiss until I feel Eren pull back and look me in the eyes, he opens and closes his mouth as if he wants to say something, but the words are too big for him.

"Eren, are you okay?" I ask truly concerned with my lover's actions.

Eren seems to flush more and take my hand, I let him and watch as he pushes two fingers into his mouth, lathering them like he did when I first found his secret. I watch as he pops them from his mouth, and guides them to his hole.

I chuckle darkly and realize exactly what he wants, "Are you sure, you want me to take you Eren?" I ask and lean over him aching to push my fingers into his hot little hole.

"Yes Levi." He says, and I push a finger into him.

Eren mewls as his back arches towards me, I grin and start to move it in and out.

Eren falls to the bed, and I add a second finger making the boy writhe under me again.

"Ahhh, Levi, fuck me, it feels so good." He says after a few minutes of me scissoring his hole. His hips move to meet my fingers, burying them deep inside of him as he moans for me repeatedly.

I pull my fingers away and Eren wines from the loss of contact.

"Eren, I want to put it in." I say when he stops whining with those cute faces and looks up at me. He nods slowly and a place a chaste kiss on his soft lips as I line myself up with him.

I push in slowly, and Eren lets out a cry, his fingers coming up to grip my shoulders. I continue to push into him more and more, watching with cold eyes as he whimpers, moans, and cries. I love the way he bites his lip and arches his back, the way he digs his nails into my back and marks it up like a cat does a scratching post.

I push all the way inside and stop for a moment allowing Eren to catch his fast-paced breath.

We rest for a few minutes, and then I feel Eren grind himself on to me and whimper out a soft moan.

I chuckle and pull out slowly, then push into him again. Eren pants as I continue this pace, "Levi, stop playing, fuck me roughly, please." He begs.

I lean down, still pumping at the same pace, "Anything." I say and lick his ear making him whimper my name.

I pull back and place his legs over my shoulders, allowing me the perfect view of our joining. I suddenly pull out, and smash back into Eren who screams my name clear and loud. I continue to crash into Eren grunting as he cums over himself and I soon release my own load deep inside of him.

I let Eren fall beneath me, his green eyes glazed over in satisfaction, how did I become this lucky.

I'm not gay, I'm just in love with a boy named Eren Jeager, who coincidently dresses as a female name Erin Mehlona. A boy who has stolen my heart, without me even knowing.

(3924 Words)


End file.
